Transcendent Angel Physiology
Power to be an immensely powerful celestial being. A variety of Transcendent Physiology, an advanced variation of Angelic Physiology and opposing power to Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angelic Perfection *Angelic Deity Physiology *Cosmic Archangel (Gabreality only) *Supreme Archangel Physiology *Viceroy of Heaven Capabilities The user of this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Angel: a god-like celestial being of immense power and short of only supreme being. They have abilities that are beyond that of other angels and every other being in existence, essentially making them the second most powerful being in the universe. A well known user of this power would be the Archangel Metatron (Judaism), he is considered the highest archangel in all of Heaven who is second to God in power and authority and is king of the hosts and co-ruler (and co-creator) of the universe. Applications *Aether Manipulation **Absolute Will **Absolute Existence **Absolute Immortality **Absolute Intelligence **Ultipotence ***Angel Manipulation ***Absolute Force Manipulation ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation ***Chaotic Form ***Complete Arsenal ***Divine Presence ***Divine Force Manipulation ****Divine Empowerment ***Divinity ****Freedom ****Miracle Performing ***Meta Teleportation ***Heaven Lordship ***Subjective Reality *Almighty Ascension **Transcendent/Ethereal Physiology ***Metaphysics Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty ***Spiritual Perfection *Supernatural Wisdom *Ethereal Manipulation *Halo Generation *Holy Fire Manipulation *Hypercompetence *Primordial Force Manipulation *Perfection *Prime Being *Zenith Variations *Supreme Voice *Totality Manipulation Associations *Archangel Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations *The user's power is second to that of the supreme being. Known Users *Metatron (Judaism) *Lucifer (Christianity); before his rebellion. *Archangels (Supernatural) *Castiel (Supernatural); after absorbing the souls of Purgatory. *Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/''DC''' '''Comics) *Gabreality (''Wildstorm Comics) *Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics); after absorbing the Demiurgic power from Michael. Gallery 91896-78614-gabreality.jpg|Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics), known as the cosmic archangel, is the leader of a group of cosmic gods named the Universals and helped create reality itself Morningstar.jpg|Before his rebellion, Lucifer Morningstar (Christianity), was once God's most beautiful and favoured angel who was always one step ahead of other angels in terms of power, wisdom and beauty The Lesser Yahweh.jpg|Metatron (Judaism), is a prime example of a Transcendent Angel. Alongside God he is co-ruler of the Heavens and of all the universe. He is a being of such great power that he is considered a manifestation of God's power. Elaine.jpg|After absorbing the Demiurgic power from her father Michael, Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics) became immensely powerful and was able to create a universe over which she was omnipotent The_Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) were imbued with godlike power by God and are among the most powerful beings in the Supernatural universe Michael vs Spectre.jpg|Thanks to the Demiurgic power he hosts Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/DC Comics) is the second most powerful being in the DC universe, he is powerful enough to defeat and possibly even destroy the Spectre himself Castiel becomes a god.png|After absorbing the 30-40 million souls of Purgatory, Castiel's (Supernatural) angelic powers were augmented to a godlike level Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mental Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Enhancements Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers